


Magic and Mayhem

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [10]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“That was the single most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.”

Quinn just stares at her. “We were babysitting my cousin. She’s 5, and was like, a little angel tonight. By her standards, anyway.”

“Kids, they don’t – they don’t think. They just whine. All the time.”

“Hermione, you go to Hogwarts. School of  _magic._ The craziest things happen there every single day, and you’re complaining about a babysitting job? That, by the way, we got paid really well for.”

Quinn rolls her eyes. “And, you used magic to clean the mess up.”

“Yes, well, I had to. There was paint all over me. And for the record, I hate charades.”

Quinn chuckles.  _And everyone thinks I’m the prissy one out of us two._


End file.
